


Breathless Reunion

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Asthma, Kissing, Leather Jackets, M/M, Running, Smooching, enjoy, feelin angsty, i wanted it to be fluff but it turned into angst, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Todd and Dirk are on the run from some baddies, and when they come back together they share some much-needed love





	Breathless Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kiss prompt post for breathless kisses and "I thought I lost you" kisses where the two prompts are sort of mushed together and Farah is shoved in the corner, an innocent bystander, forced to suffer for plot reasons
> 
> Sorry, there is some angst and feely-feels. I really tried to write something fluffy, I really did, but this came out instead  
> So enjoy I guess?

**Bump-bump. Bump-bump.** The sound of a heart beating out of a chest. The sound of feet slapping onto concrete.

 _Run run run!_ Todd’s mind was reeling, screaming at him, urging his tired legs onward faster and faster. He felt like if he didn’t stop soon he’d surely have an asthma attack or something.

 _Run! Get away! Go!_ He was currently being chased by some black suit types that he, Dirk, and Farah had accidentally ran into while out on their newest case. While they probably weren’t Blackwing, Farah hadn’t wanted to risk it. She had made a lightning-fast decision, told them all to split up, and then sprinted out of sight.

Dirk and Todd’s eyes had met for the briefest of moments. Something passed between them then, some unspoken declaration, some desire, but before either of them could break that silence gunshots had rang out not ten feet away. Dirk had nearly jumped out of his skin at that. Somehow, no matter how often they unfortunately encountered bad people with guns, Dirk could never not be spooked by the sound.

After that, Todd had yelled something incoherent, grabbed Dirk’s hand in a death grip, and fled the scene before anything went down. Somewhere along the way, Dirk’s grip had loosened; he was always worse at running, even though they’d practically been running for the entirety of their five-year long careers at the agency.

At lot had happened in five years, since Patrick Spring, since Bergsberg, since pan-dimensional beings and all that. Todd didn’t want to stop and think that he hadn’t even had the chance to peck Dirk on the lips and say goodbye. He desperately hoped – no, he believed – that everyone would make it to the rendevous point, alive and free of bullet holes.

 _Keep going! Come on! Go go go!_ Todd was beyond wheezing at this point, and it was a goddamn miracle when Farah finally came into his field of vision.

_Only a few more steps until I’m – oof!_

Todd’s heart was already beating a mile a minute when he slammed into another body. What little breath he had was knocked out of him and he reflexively grabbed onto the other.

His vision was blurry, but he felt a leather jacket in his fists, and a tall presence looming over him …

The voice, although equally breathless, was a dead giveaway: “T-todd … thought I lost you,” Dirk said through coughs.

Dirk didn’t have time to say anything else as Todd crushed their lips together in a breathless, desperate kiss. Todd’s arms wrapped Dirk in a crushing hug, gripping and searching for purchase on the smooth, black leather. Dirk’s hands went to Todd’s waist, slipping underneath his shirt just barely, just enough for Todd to feel his warm fingers graze his hips.

It was messy and breathless, their faces mere inches apart as they quickly broke the kiss. They were both still heaving from running. Their breath mingled together in the intimate, little space between them. Dirk pecked him chastely once, twice on the lips, still wheezing in between. Todd shifted his arms, bringing one hand up to run through Dirk’s impossibly soft locks and the other to caress his cheek.

Todd was surprised to find a wetness there. Opening his eyes ever so slightly, when Dirk’s face finally came into focus, Todd immediately noticed the red and puffy eyes. He gasped, half out of shock and half out of his continued efforts to return his breathing to normal.

Gently, Todd wiped away the tracks with the pad of his thumb. “Dirk,” he whispered. “Dirk, why are you – mrphf!”

Dirk smashed their lips together again, hot and intense and desperate. Todd keened, letting his focus narrow to the heat of their mouths and the warm body in his arms, the world around him forgotten. His knees wobbled, and he fisted his hands in Dirk’s t-shirt just to stay upright.

It could have been hours, months, years spent pressed together, hearts beating erratically yet in sync, lips and tongues and teeth moving together in a hot wonderful mess. Todd was vaguely aware of Farah trying to get their attention without physically breaking them up.

Eventually, finally, they broke for air, gasping as if they’d just run away from the bad guys again. Dirk chuckled breathlessly as he looked down and saw a few buttons on his shirt had mysteriously been popped open, and that Todd’s jean jacket was halfway off his shoulders.

Todd grinned up at his partner, breathless and bone-tired and hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to slam that kudos button, leave a nice comment, come scream with me on tumblr dot com xoxo


End file.
